


Just one good thing inside of me

by elfdean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Джейсон первый Робин Бэтмена. Однажды Брюс приводит в дом еще одного ребенка. Теперь Джейсон должен стать хорошим старшим братом для Дика.





	Just one good thing inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> Мутный сюжет, глупые диалоги, какая - никакая история любви - все как я люблю, да.
> 
> Много ООСа.
> 
> Джейсону - 20 лет, а Дику - 16 лет.
> 
> Джейсону - 25 лет, а Дику - 21 год.
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c626131/v626131362/2d45e/TPxiqrefNhM.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c626131/v626131362/2d26c/GzV-70782Ro.jpg

Вышел месяц из тумана,  
Поймал меня своим обманом,  
Будет резать, будет бить,  
Всё равно мне не спастись.

 

Наступила осень. Солнце греет ещё почти по-летнему, стремясь отдать последнее нерастраченное тепло. На голубом и чистом небе ещё почти нет туч. Только ветер стал более холодным и резким, напоминая о том, что на дворе уже октябрь месяц. Среди зелени заметны жёлтые и красные листья.

Дик тяжело вздохнул и повернулся назад. Совсем недавно отгремел скандал, связанный со смертью «Летающих Грейсонов». Фланеры и постеры наконец перестали попадаться на глаза. Рана в душе все ещё кровоточит и не скоро заживет. Подросток каждую ночь видит во сне, как падают его родители и слышит этот ужасный хруст сломанных костей. Цирк Хали покинул Готэм вчера ночью. Дик не смог уехать вместе с ними. Сначала его «очень деликатно» допрашивала полиция, потом с ним разговаривал психолог, а позже над ним взяли опеку. Брюс Уэйн теперь его приемный отец.

Теплая рука опустилась на его плечо, слегка сжимая. Молчаливая поддержка; он здесь, он рядом. Двери поместья открылись, и подросток увидел пожилого дворецкого.

— С возвращением, мастер Брюс, — поклонился он, — Добро пожаловать, мастер Ричард.

— Добрый вечер, эм… — Дик замялся и неловко улыбнулся. Никто не сказал ему, как зовут этого вежливого мужчину.

— Альфред Пенниуорт, мастер Ричард. К вашим услугам.

-… Альфред, — кивнул парень, — Приятно познакомится. Прошу, не зови меня так. Ричард погиб вместе со своими родителями. Теперь меня зовут Дик.

— Как пожелаете, мастер Дик, — кивнул Альфред и приобнял юношу за плечи, — Давайте дадим мастеру Брюсу немного свободного времени. Пока вы можете перекусить, но не слишком плотно. Скоро будет ужин. Мастер Тодд ждет вас, сэр.

— Спасибо, Альфред. Мы скоро будем, — кивнул Брюс, шагая к двери, что расположена рядом с винтовой лестницей. Он даже не снял свое пальто. Так торопится?

Кухня оказалась большой и светлой. В ней большое двустворчатое окно. На окне яркая занавеска. Белый и черный — основные цвета в оформлении кухни: белый холодильник, белая мебель и черные прихватки, полотенца, посуда.

На стене напротив окна в красивом кашпо цветок. Его вьющиеся стебли с пышными зелёными листьями спускаются почти до самого стола. Стол большой, круглый, всегда покрытый белоснежной скатертью.

В кухне много всяких навесных шкафчиков. Один из них отведён для бакалейных продуктов. В другом есть полка, на которой стоят разноцветные яркие баночки с различными крупами, приправами и специями.

Дик присел на стул и стал наблюдать за работой Альфреда. Видимо старый дворецкий всерьёз решил его накормить перед ужином. Он мог бы и потерпеть, не такой уж и голодный. Вскоре перед парнем появилась тарелка с двумя бутербродами и горячая кружка чая.

— Кто такой «мастер Тодд»? — спросил Грейсон, когда прожевал первый кусок. Обычный бутерброд с колбасой и сыром оказались очень вкусными.

— Сын мастера Брюса и ваш старший брат, — ответил дворецкий, подталкивая ему ещё и печеньки. С шоколадной крошкой! О, как давно он их не ел, — Мастер Джейсон не плохой человек, но у него трудный характер.

— Как и у всех детей миллиардеров, — хмыкнул Дик, — Не знает, куда девать карманные деньги? Или на какой машине ехать в школу?

— Мастер Джейсон на домашнем обучении и у него нет карманных денег, — серьёзным тоном ответил Альфред, — Тяжелое детство. Намного хуже, чем у вас.

Проглотив свой «легкий перекус», парень поспешно закивал головой. Скорей всего старший сын Брюса «не такой, как все» и любимчик в семье. Дик пока не знает Джейсона, так что лучше не судить его по стереотипу.

До ужина ещё час, и парню предложили познакомиться со своей спальней. Его комната находилась на втором этаже. Как сказал Альфред, напротив расположена спальня Джейсона. Прелестно. Со старшим братом он будет очень часто видеться.

Всё убранство комнаты подобрано в сочетании нежно-голубого цвета с белым. Стены оклеены белыми обоями. В центре комнаты стоит большая кровать, покрытая покрывалом с белоснежными кисточками. На окне воздушные белые занавески. Возле кровати небольшая тумбочка, на которой стоит ночник.

В одном углу спальни удобное мягкое кресло, в другом — большое овальное зеркало. На противоположной стороне шкаф.

— Такое впечатление, что я в больнице или реально погиб и попал на небеса, — сказал Дик, швыряя свой портфель с пожитками на кресло.

— Мастер Джейсон хорошо изучил вашу биографию и предложил такой дизайн для интерьера вашей комнаты.

— Он решил воссоздать мне небо? Я ему ангел или птица? — фыркнул Грейсон, прыгая на кровать, — Джейсон будет на ужине?

— Обычно мастер Тодд всегда присутствует, если только не устает или не засыпает у себя в комнате, — ответил Альфред, раскладывая вещи парня по полочкам. Дик бы и сам справился, только попозже. Завтра, например, — Сегодня мастер Джейсон точно будет. Он хочет познакомиться с вами.

Хочет посмотреть на циркового мальчика, которого притащил Брюс Уэйн. Почему смерть «Летающих Грейсонов» перестала быть актуальной? Статья «Миллиардер-гуляка усыновляет циркового мальчика. Это уже второй ребёнок!» вызвала больше сплетен. Журналы и газеты быстро распродаются. Всем интересно, нахрена молодой миллиардер это делает. Странный писк моды или Уэйн потакает своим прихотям?

Зачем такому идеальному, талантливому, богатому мужчине нужен мальчишка без роду и племени? Обычный парень, каких в этом мире миллиарды. Правда, умеет он кое-что. Но если Уэйну вдруг стало скучно и он решил развлечься, то мог бы и цирковую обезьянку купить. Финансы ему позволяют.

Дик громко засопел. Скинув обувь и раздевшись, он залез под одеяло. Мысли в голове полностью убили хороший настрой. Стало грустно и очень одиноко. Плакать и скулить, как побитая собака, он, конечно же, не стал. Вот ещё. Все слезы закончились ещё в ту самую ночь. А впадать депрессию и часами сидеть у окна, смотря куда-то вдаль, он тоже не будет. Лучше поспит, пока время есть. Легче станет и время скоротает. Может и не будет такого хренового настроения. Главное, ужин не проспать. Будет очень неловко и стыдно.

***

 

Разумеется, он все проспал. Часы, что стояли на тумбочке, показывали десять часов вечера. Почему его никто не разбудил? Не позвал на ужин? Боже, что за невезение. Он ведь хотел показать себя с хорошей стороны. А теперь… Страшно представить, что теперь о нём подумают.

Если позориться, то до конца. Переодевшись в любимые и удобные вещи, Дик тихо открыл дверь своей спальни. В конце коридора горела настенная люстра. Освещение слабое, но самое главное, что лестницу видно. В поместье была тишина: ни звука работающего телевизора, никакого шума с кухни, никаких разговоров. Отбой в десять? Не рано ли? В цирке обычно все засыпают только в четыре утра. Будет трудно перейти на новый режим.

Это очень странная семья. Дик который раз в этом убеждается. Обычно на столе оставляют хоть что-то. Фрукты там или печенье с конфетами. Здесь же только салфетки на столе, да кухонные приборы. Где Альфред хранит все самое вкусное? Грейсон видел, что дворецкий открывал левый шкафчик.

— Теперь я точно уверен в том факте, что ты птичка.

Щелкнул выключатель. Дик так и остался стоять на мысочках, пойманный с поличным, и тянулся к верхней полке, где Альфред хранил печенья. Испуганный взгляд и потерянное выражение лица выдавали его полностью. Он как-то не подумал, что некоторые жители поместья могут сейчас не спать. Дик, вроде бы, тихо работал, как его поймали?

— Помощь нужна?

— Ты не сдашь меня Альфреду? — подозрительно уточнил Дик, наблюдая, как Джейсон без проблем добрался до печенья. Жираф, блин.

Он без проблем спрыгнул вниз и стал осматривать «сообщника» с ног до головы. Джейсон был выше него; если бы Дик встал рядом, то едва ли доставал бы ему до плеча. Парень был загорелым с неплохой мускулатурой; взъерошенным и немного сонным. Зелёные глаза смотрели на него немного насмешливо и это бы разозлило его, но всю картину портил кровоподтек на скуле. Да и опирался Джейсон только на правую ногу. Его левая рука все время тянулась к ребрам, неосознанно.

— С чего бы мне тебя сдавать? В своё время я тоже так делал. Потом понял, что печенье можно брать, а не воровать под покровом ночи.

— Я не ворую, — обиженно буркнул Дик, прижимая пачку вкусно пахнущих печенек к себе, — Просто пропустил ужин. Уснул.

— Как и я. Скорей всего, Брюс тоже. Альфреду не привыкать. Еда в холодильнике, если ты голодный. Просто разогрей. Не хочешь? Дело твоё. Поможешь мне подняться на второй этаж? Что-то мне совсем хреново стало.

До комнаты парни дошли молча, каждый думал о своём и не горел желанием завязать разговор. Тяжелое дыхание Джейсона щекотало кожу, а обнимать его за талию было как-то неловко. Или даже ниже. За бедро. Потому что, как только Дик обнял его одной рукой за талию, его старший брат зашипел ничуть не хуже кошки. Где он так умудрился? Кто его так избил? Неужели Брюс ничего не знает? Он же вроде бы отправился к Джейсону сразу, как только они вошли.

Джейсон с кряхтением лег на свою кровать и раскинулся на ней звездочкой. Его майка немного задралась и Дик выругался. Старшего сына Брюса действительно хорошенько избили. Иссиня-черный синяк занимал всю левую сторону его торса. Если Уэйн играл в футбол, то его сын, скорее всего, был вместо мяча.

— Это что за хрень? — спросил Дик, указывая пальцем на травму парня.

Тодд, не открывая глаз, подправил рукой майку и усмехнулся:

— Боевое крещение. Все старшекурсники его проходят. Особенно ученики «элитных институтов».

— Это побои, Джейсон. Я прекрасно знаю, как они выглядят. Тебя избили. Кто это сделал? — спросил Грейсон, садясь на кровать, — Брюс знает? Подожди, это сам Брюс? Он тебя избил?

Джейсон хрипло засмеялся и привстал, опираясь на локти:

— Б никогда бы не стал меня избивать. Он, вроде как, против насилия. Даже если бы мы и подрались, неужели ты думаешь, что я не смог бы навалять папочке?

— Думаю, что смог бы, — тихо ответил Дик, снова осматривая рядом лежащего парня. В темноте было не так хорошо видно, как на кухне, но это было даже к лучшему. При свете луны Тодд был более красив. Да и красные щеки мальчика было не видно.

— Ну вот и славно, — усмехнулся Джейсон, — Время уже позднее, Птичка. Тебе разве завтра не в школу? Не то, чтобы я тебя прогонял, но все же. Не хочу получать от Б.

— Ещё нет. Пока не все документы готовы. Но я тебя понял, — ответил Дик, вставая с кровати, — Доброй ночи, Джейсон.

***

 

Прошел месяц. Дик более менее привык к новой жизни. Дорогая одежда, изысканные блюда, роскошные машины — все это было в новинку, но он привыкал. Без разрешения вещи старался не трогать, вдруг что-нибудь сломает. За одну только вазу, что стоит в коридоре, он будет расплачиваться лет эдак двадцать.

Со школой дела были немного плохи. Дик далеко не дурак, схватывает все на лету, сооброжалка работает, да и родители его обучали, но от школьной программы он все ещё далек. Приходится учиться все усерднее, не спать ночами, чтобы догнать своих одноклассников и брать дополнительные работы. У него часто болит голова и он засыпает в любом месте, стоит только сесть или опереться на что-нибудь, но теперь он не самый худший ученик в классе. Все своё свободное время он просиживает в библиотеке за различными энциклопедиями. Мисс Лейфон сказала, что у него есть шансы стать отличником, так что он им станет. Он не должен опозорить Брюса.

Приемного отца он, кстати, редко видит. Как и старшего брата. Альфред говорит, что Брюс подготавливает Джейсона к должности будущего директора Уэйн-Тек, но что-то Дик в этом очень сомневается. Ну не будет же Брюс всю ночь учить своего сына? Они приходят ближе к обеду. Сонные, избитые и от них часто пахнет гарью. Каждую ночь они заходят в библиотеку, но как только Грейсон заходит следом за ними, их уже нет. Дик уже может сказать точное время прибытия Брюса и Джейсона в поместье. Сам парень не спит, всегда ждет свою семью. Любопытство всегда было сильнее него.

Однажды он все же поймал этот дуэт. Альфред зашел в библиотеку. Обычный человек бы пожал плечами, мол, ну он же дворецкий; убирается там, пыль протирает. Дик за этот месяц понял, что хрен ему, а не нормальная семья. Все здесь очень странные, кроме Альфреда. Он пока не вызывает никаких подозрений. Поэтому парень дал Пенниуорту пять минут и зашел в комнату. Он так и знал! В библиотеке есть тайная дверь, вернее камин. Каменная стена уже почти закрылась, но Дик успел проскочить.

Зачем Брюсу Уэйну нужна тайная пещера? Он здесь что-то прячет? Наркотики, рабы, дикие животные доставленные в Готэм контрабандой? Освещения здесь не было, так что Дик шел очень медленно и осторожно.

Грейсон прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать от восторга. Пещера Бэтмена! Огромные компьютеры, стеклянные шкафы с костюмами и различные вещи, так или иначе связанные с побежденными (или ещё не до конца побежденными) преступниками.

Бэтмобиль с тихим урчанием въехал в пещеру. Шикарный, огромный, он внушал страх и уважение. Гребаный танк за несколько миллионов! О таком можно только мечтать.

Из машины вышел Бэтмен, а следом и Робин. Помощник Бэтмена сменил стиль. Больше никаких зеленых шортиков, разноцветной футболки и пикси-сапожек. Темные джинсы, кожанка и армейские берцы. Чудо-Мальчик повзрослел и стал ещё чудеснее.

— Альфред, как там Дик?

Страж Готэма снял маску-капюшон и сел за Бэт-компьютер.

— Мастер Дик совсем недавно лег спать. У него выдался трудный день. Сэр, вас ждет ужин, — ответил Альфред, ставя поднос с едой рядом.

— Мне нужно работать. Не до этого сейчас.

— Сэр, выпейте хотя бы чай. У меня есть подозрение, что вас может подкосить обезвоживание или истощение.

— Давай я съем, Альфи. Мышка сегодня не в духе, как и всегда, — весело сказал Робин, забирая из рук дворецкого тарелку с едой, — Птичка ещё не загнулась от знаний? Я ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы он спал.

— Мастер Дик засыпает за час до вашего возвращения. Хочет быть лучшим в учебе.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало позаниматься, Джейсон.

— Тц, у меня хорошие оценки. Троек нет и хорошо, — пожал плечами парень, — Хочешь чтобы я закончил институт с красным дипломом, то тогда я должен повесить свою маску на крючок. А я этого не хочу, Б.

Дик хлопал глазами и внимательно слушал все, что говорили. У него сейчас произошел разрыв шаблона. Его семья — известные супергерои. Бэтмен и Робин. Картина мира неплохо так перевернулась. Теперь все сходится: поздние прогулки, возвращение домой во вторую половину дня, все переломы и ушибы. Джейсона избили преступники во время патрулирования, а не Брюс. Чудо-Мальчик — это Джейсон. Дик так давно мечтал познакомиться с Робином, поговорить с ним и поблагодарить за всю эту сложную работу. А это Джейсон… Он не то чтобы расстроился, просто ошарашен данным фактом. Ведь он вроде как испытывает симпатию к обоим, а теперь выясняется, что это один и тот же человек. Уйдет некоторое время на то, чтобы это переварить.

Дик развернулся и полуприсев направился в сторону выхода. Брюс, блин, миллиардер, но почему-то не повесил в пещеру лампочки или светильники. Как на этих скользких ступеньках шею себе не свернуть? Издав тихий «Ой» Грейсон, поскользнулся и больно упал на колени. Парень очень надеялся, что его за разговором никто не услышал и поспешил быстрее к выходу.

— Привет, Птичка, — прошептали ему на ухо.

Сердце бешено застучало, а колени затряслись. Все таки услышали. И что же с ним будет? Скорее всего, его убьют. Ведь никто не должен узнать о том, что Брюс Уэйн — Бэтмен. Сироту особо никто разыскивать не станет. Скандал быстро замнут. Ведь в этом мире все решают деньги и власть.

Джейсон взял его за руку и повел обратно в пещеру. Он оглядел своего братика с ног до головы и улыбнулся:

— Не трясись ты так. Ничего с тобой не сделают. Бэтмен не убивает, запомни это.

Его приемный отец все так же сидел в кресле, но теперь оно было повернуто в их сторону. Альфред стоял за спиной своего мастера и его лицо ничего не выражало. Дик стиснул кулаки и посмотрел в глаза Брюса.

— Ты выиграл, Джейсон, — только и сказал Уэйн, — Он действительно быстро узнал о нашей тайне.

— Дикки — очень умный мальчик, — ответил Тодд, подходя к отцу и забирая сто долларов, — Его трудно одурачить. Я вот догадался о том, что ты Бэтмен спустя два месяца, а он справился за один. Я, наверное, упростил ему задачу, но не суть.

— И что теперь? — спросил Дик, — Что вы со мной сделаете?

— Убьем, — совершенно серьезно сказал Робин, скрещивая руки на груди, — Мы не должны допустить утечки информации.

— Мастер Тодд!

— Джейсон, — пожурил своего старшего сына Брюс, — Ничего мы с тобой делать не будем. Ты все ещё мой сын, Дик. Рано или поздно, ты все равно бы догадался.

— Я могу стать новым помощником Бэтмена?

— Нет! — хором воскликнули члены Бэт-семейства.

— Это слишком опасно. Ты к этому не готов. У тебя нет необходимых навыков. Ты ещё несовершеннолетний.

— Чудо-Мальчику было всего одиннадцать, когда он стал твоим напарником, — возразил Дик, припоминая всем известные факты.

— Вообще-то двенадцать, — поправил его Джейсон, — Да и ситуация была другая. У Бэтси просто выбора не было.

— Я могу научиться. Подготовка уже имеется.

Цирковая жизнь его многому научила. Ловкость, выносливость, сила — все это уже есть. Он умеет обращаться со своим телом. Юноша не забывает о тренировках. Бэтмен всего лишь должен научить его приемам Робина. Он сможет их изучить и переделать под себя. Дик сможет стать неплохой заменой Первого Робина. Джейсон же не будет вечно на вторых ролях. Когда-нибудь и он станет супергероем.

— Это неплохая идея, Брюс, — кивнул Тодд, облокачиваясь на своего наставника, — Не ворчи. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что рано или поздно, но мы с тобой попрощаемся, а кто-то же должен донашивать зелёные шортики. Дикки подходит на эту роль как нельзя лучше. Бэтс, ты же уже почти согласился. По глазам вижу.

Брюс прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Он не хочет, чтобы его младший сын пострадал. Вникал во все эти проблемы, узнал тёмные стороны Готэма. Дику всего шестнадцать. Он должен веселиться, гулять, устраивать вечеринки, а не ловить преступников и сбежавших психов из Аркхэма. Но с другой стороны, Джейсон был даже моложе Дика, когда надел костюм Робина.

— Тренировать его будешь сам. Я только буду проверять результат и указывать на ошибки. Никого оружия и смертельных приёмов, Джейсон, — напомнил ему Брюс, когда Дик на радостях кинулся обнимать старшего брата, — Альфред.

— Да, сэр? — тут же отозвался дворецкий.

— Позвони в школу и скажи, что Дик болен, его не будет до конца недели.

— Полагаю, что мастер Грейсон теперь ваш новый протеже?

— Он будет заменять Джейсона. Иногда. Все-таки помощники ещё никому не мешали. Дик, Джей, живо по комнатам. Завтра у вас тяжелый день. И, Альфред, я все-таки буду ужинать…

***

 

Бег, стрельба, рукопашный бой, борьба, изготовление всяких гаджетов. Дик втянулся во всю эту супергеройскую деятельность быстро и почти легко. Брюс так же заставил его изучать несколько языков и естественные науки.

Тренировки с Джейсоном реально изматывали. Хоть он и был в отличной форме, Робину каждый раз удавалось загонять его так, что сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы доползти до кровати. Все тело ныло, из-за синяков было больно даже спать. Но от назначенной цели парень отступать не собирался. Так легко он не сдатся.

Тренироваться с Джейсоном было трудно. Робин почти всегда был занят: то его Бэтмен забирает с собой, то Юная Лига. Парень виновато улыбался и спешил на вызов. Дик все прекрасно понимал, но он хотел бы почаще видеться с Тоддом. Поэтому он выполнял стандартные упражнения, вспоминал кое-что из времен цирковой жизни, а затем боксировал грушу.

На патруле он был только один раз. Бэтмену срочно потребовалась помощь, поэтому Дик недолго думая, одолжил у своего брата мотоцикл и отправился на место встречи. Брюс умудрился прочитать ему целую лекцию и одновременно скручивать бандитов. К младшему сыну он практически никого не подпускал. Грейсон только одного преступника повязать успел. Уэйн наказал его за несанкционированную вылазку и за то, что он перехватил сигнал. Отец наказал, а Джейсон похвалил. Его брат вообще одобрял практически все, что запрещал Брюс. Иногда даже учил запрещенным приемам. Перед этим, конечно, выключая камеры.

Очередной тяжелый день. Дик вернулся из школы и тут же направился в спортзал. Домашнее задание было устным, а это значит, что выполнять его не нужно. Лучше потратить свое время на что-то действительно нужное. Все равно он планировал уговорить Брюса пустить его в патруль. Он не хочет сидеть на скамейке запасных.

В спортзале его ждал сюрприз. Дик мог наблюдать за тем, как тренируется Джейсон. Судя по всему, с самого утра. Он был одет только в серые спортивные штаны и футболку. Футболка, промокшая от пота, липла к его спине. Тодд занимался на кольцах. Робин перенаправил всю свою силу на руки; сделав шпагат в воздухе, парень резко перевернулся и плавно опустился на ноги. Прихода Дика он не заметил; слишком громко играла музыка в наушниках. Войдя в поле зрение парня, он помахал рукой.

— Привет, Джей.

— Птичка, — улыбнулся Чудо-Мальчик, смахивая со лба мокрые волосы, — Сегодня я весь твой.

Грейсон чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. Парень опустил голову, чтобы не было видно его красных щек. Жить становится все веселей. Он ведь так надеялся, что его чувства к Робину и симпатия к Джейсону прошла, но нет, они только окрепли. Дик стал все чаще засматриваться на своего брата. Фантазия и ночные сны не давали покоя, чертовы гормоны. Свидания с одноклассницами не спасали. Девушки, конечно, были милые и красивые, но это все не то, что ему нужно. Они не могут улыбаться так, как Джей. Они не смеются так же звонко, как Джей. Они не обнимают так крепко, что сразу чувствуешь себя защищенным. Про поцелуи тут и говорить нечего. Девушки определенно имели в этом деле большой опыт, и Дику было приятно, но все равно что-то не то. Чего-то не хватало. Со свиданиями пришлось завязать. Гуляет Грейсон теперь только со своими друзьями. Ребята, хоть и на время, но отвлекали от мыслей.

— Дик. Грейсон, блин, — повторил Джейсон, махая рукой у его лица, — На связи? Отлично. Давай работать. Сначала разминка, а потом спарринг.

Джейсон упал на маты и стал лениво наблюдать за тем, как он разминается. Дик, под улюлюканье брата, сделал несколько упражнений и принялся бегать по залу. Тодд старался ему мешать так, чтобы особо не двигаться. Громко пел песни, отпускал сальные шуточки и старался сделать подножки. Грейсон прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. И кто из них ещё самый старший?

Бега должно было хватить, да и ждать уже не было сил. Хочется поскорей приступить к спаррингу. Джейсон ему не поддается, старается научить его серьёзным поединкам. Дик уже давно заметил, что его старший братец смешивает все известные приемы и подстраивает их под себя. Некоторые приемы Брюса он изменил или усовершенствовал тем, что добавил оружие.

Робин приоткрыл один глаз и хитро улыбнулся. На ноги он поднялся быстро, как никак большая практика.

Он не нападал первым. Ходил вокруг него, выжидал и искал слабые стороны. Дик был готов, следил за каждым шагом. Ждал тот момент, когда его партнер нанесет удар. Парень сделал быстрый шаг вперед и ударил левой ногой, целясь точно в живот. Джейсон успел увернуться, показывая превосходные рефлексы, и схватил его за лодыжку, дергая на себя. Грейсон звонко шлепнулся на маты; он защитился от удара в лицо и нанес удар нападавшему в грудь. Сделал кувырок в сторону и вскочил на ноги. Джейсон прокашлялся, встряхнул головой и стал наступать. Он оказался непредсказуемым противником. Напоминал хищника. Его движения и скорость завораживали. Настолько, что Дик недооценил удар и открылся сразу для нескольких выпадов. Тодд схватил его за руку и перекинул через себя. Теперь Дик лежит на лопатках и судорожно дышит.

Тодд отбросил со лба мокрые волосы и протянул ему руку, предлагая свою помощь.

— Совсем недурно. Только поменьше в облаках летай. Если так будешь вести себя в реальном бою, то быстро в ящик сыграешь.

— Зазевался, извини, — кивнул Дик, разминая левую руку. Ну и силища у его братца, — Такого больше не будет. Я докажу Брюсу, что меня уже можно пускать в патруль.

— Потенциал в тебе есть, не спорю. Сила и ловкость на твоей стороне, а гравитация вообще от тебя без ума, — засмеялся Джейсон, приобнимая Дика за плечи, — Покажи все это Б и он даст добро, точно тебе говорю.

Грейсон посмотрел на Робина и кивнул. Уж он то знает о чем говорит. Опыт имеет не маленький. Да и с Уэйном не первый год живет. Парень все-таки восхищал; потный, липкий, запыхавшийся и такой невозможно красивый. Мальчик тряхнул головой, прогоняя все эти глупые мысли. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Звонок на коммуникатор Робина все испортил. Все братские посиделки полетели к чертям. Джейсон виновато на него посмотрел и поспешил в Бэтпещеру. Дик возмущенно фыркнул и побежал следом. Это же такой шанс. Один на миллион! Он сможет наконец-то отправится на миссию. И с кем? С Чудо-Мальчиком. Мечты иногда сбываются. Юноша очень надеется, что Бэтмен сейчас очень далеко и домой пока не планирует возвращаться. Может там Джокер решил погулять или Супермен вдруг соскучился по Мышке. Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращался сейчас.

Разумеется Джейсон сразу догадался о том, что задумал младший братишка. Он долго сверлил его взглядом, но затем махнул рукой. Грейсон победоносно закричал и побежал надевать одежду Робина. Тодд ее уже давно не носит, только имя оставил ненадолго. Скоро придумает что-то грозное и крутое.

— Далеко не уходи. Слушай то, что я говорю. Без особой надобности под огонь не лезь, — провел краткий инструктаж помощник Бэтмена, когда они сели в Бэт-Крыло, — Ух, надеюсь, что все обойдется. В противном случае Бэтс с меня шкуру сдерет.

— Все будет хорошо, Джей. Вот увидишь, — улыбнулся Дик, пристегиваясь.

***

 

Миссия проходит с небольшими осложнениями. Парням пришлось разделится. Местные бандиты взяли в заложники несколько человек и кто-то же должен их спасти, верно? Джейсон поручил это дело Дику и побежал ловить преступников. Грейсон не особо волновался, ведь это то, к чему он готовился несколько месяцев. Ловить преступников, спасать гражданских — семейное дело. Он был абсолютно спокоен, когда выводил людей на улицу, пока один из заложников не проорал о бомбе внутри здания. Джейсон все ещё там.

Дик побежал так быстро, как только мог. Если бандиты не решили вдруг поиграть в догонялки, то его старший брат сейчас на третьем этаже. Бомбу наверняка сейчас уже не обезвредить, так что лучше им всем убраться.

— Джей… Робин, ты где? — закричал он, крутя головой во все стороны.

— В чем дело, Птичка? — ответил Джейсон, выходя из угла, — Ты чего такой напуганный? Заложники в порядке?

— Все уже спасены. Нам надо валить отсюда. В здании бомба и времени уже нет, — протараторил Дик, схватив брата за руку.

— Не бойся, Пташка, — Джейсон стреляет вниз тросометом и спускает вниз пойманных преступников, а затем Дика.

Сзади слышится первый взрыв.

— Джейсон! — заорал Грейсон, оборачиваясь назад.

Звон стекла. Крики людей и свист ветра в ушах. Затем грохот и ещё один. Дик кричит, слёзы душат, а боль разрывает сердце напополам. Нового Робина отбрасывает ударной волной.

Дик не знает, сколько он так просидел около Бэт-крыла. Он замерз, его трясло и слёзы никак не могли остановится. Просто не верится, что Джейсон вот так погиб. Глупо и быстро. И все из-за него. Это его вина. Ведь если бы не он, то Джейсон успел бы выпрыгнуть или вообще бы обезвредил бомбу. Зачем он напросился с ним на эту миссию? Надо было остаться дома и…

— Тихо, Дик, тихо, — его подняли на руки и крепко прижали к себе. Чувство защиты и безопасности вернулось, хоть и не полностью.

Брюс успокаивал его, словно маленького ребенка. Дик опустел быстро. Словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Он без слов залез в Бэт-крыло и как только они взлетели, парень сразу уснул.

(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)︻デ═一

 

Я разрушил всё, что мог, и подвергся испытаниям.  
Возьми меня за руки, почувствуй пустоту,  
Больше нечему биться в моей груди.  
Нет, это не прощание, просто последнее проявление нежности.  
Что тебе в очередной раз снится? Ты не можешь уснуть.  
Ты можешь поверить, что со мной случаются только плохие вещи?  
<,,, >  
Ты понимаешь, что я солгал бы ради тебя?  
Прошу, возьми мой последний вдох, я бы умер за тебя.

 

Прошло пять лет с того страшного дня. Четыре года Дик честно работал и старался не опозориться как Робин. Воспоминания душили и не давали забыть прошлое. Настойчивая мысль «Ты ужасный Робин. Прекрати это. Уйди» все время крутилась в голове. Все валилось из рук, и Дик стал чаще срываться. Школа перестала быть важной, оценки скатились. Брюс редко виделся с младшим сыном, были дела поважнее. Но стоило Дику накосячить во время дежурства, переломать руки преступникам, как явился Бэтмен. Разговор был долгий и серьёзный. Уэйн наконец-то заговорил с ним, как отец с сыном. Мужчина внимательно выслушал всё, что накипело и наболело у его воспитанника на душе.

Пятый год был самым тяжелым. Бэтмен решил, что теперь Найтвинг вполне может работать в команде. Или как понял парень, он должен внимательно следить за «Юной Лигой». Команда у него не большая, но очень проблемная. Мисс Марси и Супербой, конечно, оказывают неоценимую помощь на миссиях, но убытки все равно перевешивают.

Дик подружился с Кид-Флэшем и Роем Харпером. Красного Стрелка он знал и до этого, но только как лучшего друга Джейсона. Рой неохотно выходил на контакт; дерзил, язвил и выпускал колючки. Работать старался в одиночку и держал всех на расстоянии. Потеря партнера сказалась на нём очень негативно. Парень не хотел испытать боль повторно. И Найтвинг старался без особой нужды к нему не лезть. Он очень хорошо его понимал.

Ребята хотели отдохнуть от предыдущей миссии, что проходила в пустыне, но Бэтмен подкинул им несколько заданий. На острове Пхи-Пхи было убито уже десять отдыхающих там миллиардеров. Собрав все данные на этих мужчин стало известно, что они не чисты на руку. Мошенничество, грабеж, изнасилование и работорговля. Дик не очень хотел браться за это дело, но суровый взгляд Брюса было тяжело игнорировать. Страж Готэма почему-то был уверен, что убийца все ещё на острове. Наверное из-за утренней статьи, где сказано, что очередной толстосум прилетел в Таиланд. Этот мужик совсем новости не смотрит? Или считает, что его охрана защитит от линчевателя?

Брюс решил, что с таким «простым» заданием справятся и трое человек: Найтвинг, Кид-Флэш и Супербой. Бэтмен уже все просчитал и правильно расставил приоритеты. Без плана этот мужчина даже на улицу не выйдет.

Цвет воды на острове Пхи-Пхи действительно, изумрудный. Причем оттенки самые разнообразные, отражающие рельеф дна и глубину. На мелководье в песчаных лагунах больше зеленых оттенков, на глубине преобладает ультрамарин и индиго.

Парни заселились в домик и теперь лежали на шезлонгах около моря. Коннер наслаждался солнечными ваннами и набирался сил, Уолли радовался внезапному уик-энду, а Дик был занят работой. Старался нарыть как можно больше информации на убитых, понять ход мыслей убийцы. Ну не новый же он Робин Гуд? Скорей всего, очередной псих, который решил, что может вершить самосуд.

Уолли наклонился к нему и закрыл ноутбук:

— Не каждый день мы отдыхаем на море. Нужно наслаждаться, чувак.

— Это не отдых, а миссия. Бэтмен будет меня пилить своими лекциями, если мы провалим это задание.

— А на что нам Супербой? — пожал плечами рыжеволосый герой, — Этот парень услышит, если что-то пойдет не так. У него же не будет передоза солнцем?

— Коннер, ты в порядке? — повернулся к парню Дик.

Клон показал большой палец и поправил солнцезащитные очки. Они ему, в принципе, и не нужны, но ведь обычные люди всегда их носят, верно? Так что лучше не выделяться из серой массы. На них и так многие засматриваются. И флиртующий Кид-Флэш совсем не помогал.

Коннер резко сел, как только услышал выстрел. Бэтмен как всегда оказался прав. Убийца все ещё на этом острове. Его жертва пока ещё жива, но пульс очень слабый. Они не так уж и далеко. Уолли успеет вовремя добежать до нужного места.

— Ну вот, а я так надеялся хоть немного отдохнуть в этом сказочном месте, — ворчал он, надевая свой костюм.

— Будь осторожнее. Мы не знаем, на что способен этот псих, — сказал Дик, надевая ремень, — Все? Что застыли? Вперед, ловим плохих парней!

***

 

Дик прошелся по крыше здания ещё несколько раз. Убийца — профессиональный стрелок. Совершил выстрел на дальнюю дистанцию и не промазал бы, если бы мужчина не наклонился. Мгновенная смерть. Он успел бы сделать ещё один выстрел, если бы Коннер его не спугнул. Преследовать нападавшего Супербой не стал, решил, что жизнь человека важнее. Так то оно так, но где теперь искать этого стрелка? Уолли уже весь остров прочесал, но нужного человека так и не нашел. Даже никаких улик не оставил, паршивец. Звучит ужасно, но неужели им придется ждать новое нападение? Или этот маньяк скоро высунется?

Найтвинг уже хотел покинуть крышу отеля, как заметил тёмный силуэт на противоположном конце крыши. Не долго думая он побежал к нему. Стрелок помахал ему рукой и спрыгнул вниз. Дик зацепился тросом за балку и полетел следом. Его противник хорошо знал территорию и это играло ему на руку. Он заманивал его в ловушку, но другого выбора не было. Грейсон уверен, что справится с ним один на один. Но если ситуация будет хреновой, то он всегда может позвать на помощь.

Стрелок остановился на заброшенной стройке. Развернулся и стал его ждать. Парень его не боялся и был уверен в своих силах. Дик, подлетая, швырнул в него несколько дымовых гранат. Преступник засмеялся и отпрыгнул назад. Ну конечно. Как он раньше не заметил, что парень был в шлеме. Дым ему никак не помешает. Он все равно сможет дышать.

Его боевые приемы были смутно знакомые. Тело Дика на автомате блокировало удары и наносило новые. Стрелок увернулся, пригнулся и нанес удар снизу вверх. Найтвинг отошел назад и замахал головой. От боли зрение немного затуманилось, но он все же успел защититься от удара ногой. Он схватил парня за капюшон, рванул на себя и пнул в спину. Грейсон не дал преступнику упасть, успел вовремя подхватить его.

— Ну и кто ты такой? — спросил Найтвинг, приперев того к стенке.

— Стал бы я носить этот шлем, если бы хотел, чтобы мою личность так быстро раскрыли?

— Твою личность все равно раскроют. В тюрьме, — хмыкнул Дик, надевая на парня наручники.

— И ты даже не зачитаешь мне мои права?

— Ты имеешь право хранить молчание, и я советую тебе им воспользоваться, — хмыкнул Дик.

Нужно связаться с ребятами и сказать, что преступник схвачен. Больше на острове делать нечего. Очень хочется обратно домой. И не на базу, а именно в Готэм. Парень никогда бы не подумал, что может соскучиться по мрачному городу. Может, он сможет побыть там недельку: навестит Альфреда, поест вкусную и домашнюю еду. Из «Юной Лиги» никто не умеет готовить. Только хлопья или еда быстрого приготовления. Возможно, Дик уговорит Альфреда приготовить что-нибудь вкусное и для его команды.

— Как скажешь, Птичка.

Дик вздрогнул и обернулся. Его так никто не называл уже пять лет. Брюс не из тех людей, кто будет давать милые прозвища или глупые клички, а Уолли обычно обращается к нему по имени или «Чудо-Мальчик». Вполне возможно, что это просто совпадение, но все-таки задело что-то внутри.

Из-за этого шлема он не знает, какое сейчас выражение лица у парня, но осанка у него наглая. Хочется, конечно, снять этот глупый шлем, который чем-то напоминает помидор, но вряд ли ему разрешат это сделать. Вот если они будут на территории Дика, то вполне возможно, что шлем получится снять.

— Мы кого-то ждем, Птичка? Твоего папочку? — ехидно сказал преступник, подходя к нему ближе.

— Прекрати меня так называть, — прошипел Дик, включая коммуникатор, — Супербой, это Найтвинг. Найди Кид-Флэша и давайте ко мне. Координаты я тебе скинул.

— Понял. Скоро будем.

— Я так и знал, что такие красавчики никогда не одиноки, — качая головой, сказал парень, — Ты разбил мне сердце, Птичка. Я думал, что ты меня любишь.

— Я впервые тебя вижу, какая тут любовь? И хватит меня так называть, — пробурчал Найтвинг, прижимая к себе парня.

— Оу, так сразу? А как же букетно-конфетный период? Я на первом свидании с тобой не пересплю.

— Заткнись!

Трос зацепился за балку и они спрыгнули вниз. Парень крепко вцепился в Найтвинга, что-то бурча себе под нос. Было немного рискованно спускаться вниз, ведь преступник мог сбежать, но торчать с ним наверху уже надоело. Лучше дождаться свою команду здесь. Стройка ограждена забором, так что сбежать будет немного трудно.

Дик ловко приземлился, а вот его пленник упал прямо на свой зад, что, конечно, его не обрадовало. С наручниками на руках делать крутые прыжки немного трудновато. Красный Капюшон (или лучше Колпак?) поднялся на ноги и принялся стряхивать с себя грязь. Тот ещё чистюля.

— Папа Мышка не прилетит? Нет? Видимо посчитал, что это дело не настолько важное, чтобы разбираться с ним лично.

— У Бэтмена есть дела поважнее, чем ловить всяких линчевателей, — бросил Дик, нервно постукивая ногой. Где же их носит? Как можно быть почти самым быстрым человеком на Земле, но все время опаздывать? А Коннер? Да четырех его суперпрыжков хватило бы, чтобы оказаться здесь. Вот с ними едой он больше делиться точно не будет.

— Я делаю то, что должен. Если Бэтмен боится запачкать свои ручки, то это буду делать я. Эти ублюдки не заслужили право жить.

— Это уже не тебе решать. И чего ты так часто упоминаешь Бэтмена? Пунктик? — улыбнулся Дик, повернув свою голову в сторону парня.

— Ну это же он дал вам наводку на меня, верно? Скоро там твоя подмога прибудет? Я замучился ждать. Руки уже затекли.

Грейсон немного напрягся от услышанного. Откуда ему знать, что это Брюс поручил это дело? Мало что ли, супергероев? Он не назвал там Супермена или Красного Торнадо, а именно Бэтмена. У этого парня точно пунктик на Стража Готэма. Джокеру это не понравится.

Красный Колпак подошел к нему, тяжко вздохнул и облокотился на плечо. Найтвинг поперхнулся от такой наглости. Что-то преступность совсем оборзела в последнее время. То флиртует с героями, то обниматься лезет. Может это сумасшедшие фанаты? Не знали как подобраться к героям, решили стать преступниками?

— Птичка, может отпустишь меня? — Дик готов был поклясться, что под шлемом он сделал щенячьи глазки, — Нет? Ну ладно.

Колпак отошел от него, потянулся и наручники упали на землю. Найтвинг посмотрел сначала на него, затем на наручники. Когда вскрыть успел? Пока они вели светские беседы? Вот это хитрец.

Достав эксримы, он принялся атаковать. Колпак пока только защищался и старался уклоняться от особо сильных ударов. Дик сделал обманный удар влево, а затем резко ударил в бок. Колпак громко охнул и нанес удар в плечо. Схватив его за плечи, швырнул на землю. Не дав Найтвингу время на то, чтобы оклематься, преступник оседлал его и принялся с особой яростью наносить удары по лицу. От первых трех ударов об землю у него закружилась голова, на пятый — во рту появился медный привкус, а на десятый — мир стал понемногу чернеть.

Дик не сразу заметил, что противник уже слез с него. Он что-то держал в руке и рассматривал. Его маска. Он держал в руке его маску.

— Лежи, Птичка. Тебе лучше сейчас не вставать, — хмыкнул Колпак, наблюдая за тем, как герой старается встать на ноги.

— За… молчи.

— Да ладно тебе, Дик. Бой был бы честным, если бы ты опять не летал в облаках.

Дик замер, стоя на коленях. Он удивленно посмотрел на Колпака. Откуда он знает, как его зовут? Не было никаких намеков на его личность. Да и разговоры были обычные, ну если можно назвать разговор с преступником «обычным». Так откуда, черт возьми, он знает его имя? Следил за ним? Копал под него? Да это бред. Брюс и Дик очень тщательно скрывали свою жизнь. Многие из героев даже не знают их настоящих имен. Куда этому новичку-линчевателю…

— Ты, я вижу, удивлен. Если бы на твоем месте был бы Брюс, то… Ну это же Б, так что у него была бы рожа кирпичом. Этого того стоило. Никогда не забуду твое выражение лица, Дикки, — засмеялся Колпак, ходя вокруг него.

— Кто ты? Откуда ты нас знаешь? — прохрипел Грейсон, смотря на землю. Если Коннер и Уолли не поторопятся, то будут жестоко наказаны. Это если он выживет, конечно.

Парень снял шлем и Дик уверен, если бы он не сидел, то точно бы упал. Ноги бы не удержали. Перед ним стоял призрак. Зомби. Или он очень сильно приложился головой. Иначе он просто не мог… Он не мог видеть перед собой Джейсона. Джейсона, что погиб пять лет назад из-за него. Это какая-то глупая шутка.

— Джейсон? — прошептал он, смотря на своего старшего брата.

— Да, — усмехнулся он, подходя ближе, — Не ожидал?

— Но как ты… Ты же…

— Каждую ночь купаюсь в ебучей Лете, — пожимает плечами Колпак, — Иногда Харон настолько заебывается моей компанией, что пиздит меня веслом. Ну по настроению.

— Я серьезно. Как ты выжил? Я… Мы прочесали все, перерыли все обломки того гребаного здания. Тебя мы так и не нашли.

Тодд пожал плечами и присел на корточки:

— Не выжил. Я сдох, когда взорвалось то здание. Не успел выбраться, меня прижало балкой. Последнее, что помню, это обжигающее тепло и боль. Очнулся я каком-то лесу. Знаешь, бегать зимой голым то ещё удовольствие. Но мне повезло, рядом был небольшой магазин. Пришлось его немного ограбить: вещи все-таки нужны, как и еда. Очень удивился, когда узнал, что меня не было два года.

— Ты вернулся к жизни спустя два года, — кивнул сам себе Дик, — А где ты был оставшиеся три?

— Путешествовал. Учился у «великих» людей, выполнял миссии, не смотри на меня так, деньги всем нужны, убивал, а потом вернулся в Готэм.

— Почему ты не дал нам знать, что ты жив? Почему не вернулся?

— А зачем? Вам и без меня было не плохо. У Брюса там Лига, дела, не терпящие отлагательства. Ты тоже вечно занятой. Да, я наблюдал за вами издалека. Побывал на своей могиле. Брюс, как всегда, был очень мил. О таком надгробии всю жизнь мечтал.

— Джей…

— Нет, Дик. Я не вернусь. У меня свой путь, а у вас свой. Постараюсь работать деликатно, чтобы Папашка не заметил.

— Джей, я… Мне очень жаль. Это ведь была моя вина. Моя ошибка. Если бы не я, то ты бы выжил.

Джейсон усмехнулся и взъерошил ему волосы:

— Я тебя не виню, — сказал он, — Ты это хотел услышать? — парень поднялся и надел свой шлем, — Было весело, Дикки. И это я сейчас от чистого сердца.

— Бросишь меня?

— Тебя не первый раз плохиш повязал, боже. Выберешься. Скоро твои дружки прибегут. Не переживай.

— Ты меня правда бросишь, Джей? Я столько лет мечтал, чтобы мне достался ещё хоть один шанс с тобой побыть…

— Найтвинг!

— О, кавалерия. Мне пора, Птичка.

— Джейсон, пожалуйста! — прошептал Дик, вставая. Он подошел почти в плотную и смотрел, наверное, (из-за гребаного шлема было трудно быть уверенным), прямо в глаза.

— Я дам тебе только один шанс, Дикки. Буду ждать на берегу. В полночь.

— Я приду.

Джейсон одолжил у младшего брата дымовые гранаты и выдернул чеку. Дик тут же закрыл глаза и старался выйти из облака дыма. Кто-то подхватил его на руки, свист в ушах и полная невесомость. Грейсон улыбнулся, когда увидел Коннера. Запоздалая, но все же помощь. Внизу яркой вспышкой пробежал Уолли. Кид-Флэш уже точно сидел в кресле, что стояло около их домика.

— Почему так долго? — наконец-то спросил Дик.

— Искал нашего шустрика. Уолли был практически во всех забегаловках Таиланда. Комм ещё отключил, зараза. Нашел его на берегу реки. Схватил за руку и сразу к тебе.

— Ну-ну.

Кон-Эл виновато посмотрел на избитого друга и вздохнул. Надо было одному пойти, тогда бы Найтвинг точно не пострадал и преступник не сбежал бы.

Уэст, как только увидел своих друзей, побитого Дика и злого Коннера, тут же предпринял попытку тактического отступления. Да вот только хватка друзей была намного сильнее, чем его скорость.

***

 

У берега море голубое, а чем дальше, тем цвет его темнее. Вода чистая и прозрачная. Воздух наполнен благоуханием сладких цветов. Ночное море завораживает. Луна отражаясь в море превращается в белые блики, бегающие по волнам. Вокруг тишина и ничего кроме звука наступающей волны, ворошащей спокойно лежащие камни. Ночью тяжело различить границу между морем и небом.

Дик торопился на назначенную встречу. Он не мог покинуть домик, пока его друзья не уснули. Уолли все просил прощение за то, что не пришел, а Кон обрабатывал его раны на лице. Потом, когда все успокоились, парни решили посмотреть фильмы и поесть пиццу. Через час Уэст начал засыпать, Грейсон тихо обрадовался. Труднее было с Коннером, но клон смог уснуть под шум волн. Найтвинг прождал двадцать минут на случай, если вдруг кто-то проснется, а потом по тихому покинул домик.

Джейсон его уже ждал. Парень сидел на берегу моря и что-то печатал в телефоне. Заметив, что уже не один, он убрал телефон в карман куртки и жестом пригласил сесть рядом.

— Папочка не будет ревновать тебя к старшему братику? — спросил Тодд, — Сбегаешь под покровом ночи, обманываешь друзей. Совсем от рук отбился, Птичка.

— Старший братик мне всегда нравился больше, — поддержал его игру Дик, — Птичка выросла, и она давно покинула гнездо.

Джейсон хитро посмотрел на него и вдруг опрокинул на спину:

— Что ты там говорил? Хотел провести со мной ещё один день?

— Лучше ночь, — улыбнулся Грейсон, обнимая парня за шею, — И не одну.

— Наглец, — с восхищением ответил Красный Колпак, задирая футболку брата, — Все-таки добился своего. Не красней. Все было понятно ещё пять лет назад. Ты же меня взглядом раздевал. На тренировках, когда я тебя скручивал, даже не трепыхался. Держу пари, тебе реально это нравится.

— А ты проверь. Что тебя останавливает? — томно прошептал Дик на ухо Джейсону и поцеловал.

Джейсон его не оттолкнул. Принял. Ответил. Он вцепился пальцами в футболку Дика, подтягивая его ближе. Потом и вовсе придавил тяжелым телом и целовал. Давно он такого не испытывал.

Он целует его страстно, жадно. Он хочет пометить, оставить себе. Дик довольно усмехнулся и стал послушно отвечать на поцелуй. Он хочет, чтобы Джейсон получил максимум удовольствия, чтобы понял его и вернулся. Найтвинг целует, облизывает кончиком языка нижнюю губу брата и прикусывает ее. Тодд застонал и прижался к нему еще ближе. Он целует веки, скулы, шею… Дик стянул с Джейсона куртку, оттянул ворот футболки в сторону, вцепился в его волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и жестко кусает, втянул кожу в рот, сжимая зубами. Джейсон застонал в голос, впиваясь ногтями ему в плечи. Его ведёт все сильнее, так, что голова кружится.

— Не против, если мы?.. — Парень потерся об вставший член Дика.

— Мечтаю.

— Тогда, оближи.

Грейсон берёт в рот сразу три пальца. Охаживает их языком, пробует на вкус. Тодд замирает, его зрачки расширены. Его дыхание ускоряется, когда он наблюдает за этим действием. Дик был бы очень востребованным актером в порно-индустрии. Долго он не продержится, если будет и дальше за этим наблюдать. Он стаскивает с Найтвинга нижнее белье и джинсы. Грейсон вздрагивает, когда сразу два пальца проникают внутрь и начинают мягко массировать сжатые мышцы. Он рвано стонет в поцелуй и призывно царапает своими ногтями спину Джейсона.

Во взгляде Ричарда читается желание, похоть и самая сладкая капелька страха. Капелька, которая заставляет голодно облизывать губы. Капелька, которая сорвала тормоза.

¤♡¤

 

— Ну и где мы шлялись всю ночь? — спросил Уолли, стоило Дику только войти в домик через окно.

На часах было уже девять утра и он думал, что его друзья спят, но нет. Коннер и Уолли сидели на его кровати и с серьезным взглядом смотрели на него. Дик невольно подумал, что это очень похоже на то, как родители встречают своего загулявшего сына. Даже Брюс ему нотации не читает, если он приходит домой под утро. Скорей всего из-за того, что не знает или не замечает отсутствие своего сына. В любом случае, ему двадцать один год и он уже совершеннолетний. В некоторых штатах.

— Гулял?

— Это ты нас спрашиваешь? — усмехнулся Коннер.

— Ты ушел и ничего нам не сказал. Мы же волнуемся!

— Мне стоит напомнить о том, что я старший и лидер группы? Да и ничего бы со мной не стало, — отмахнулся Грейсон.

Очень хотелось принять душ: повсюду был песок, особенно в волосах, сперма подсохла и неприятно стягивала кожу. Они с Джейсоном провели очень веселую и горячую ночь, так что слушать сейчас наставление от друзей не хочется. Сон, душ и еда — на данный момент это самые главные приоритеты. Можно и не в таком порядке.

— Мамочки, наше чадо уже совсем выросло! Хрен знает, где шляется по ночам! — Уолли картинно вскинул руки вверх, а затем ударил себя по бокам, — Бэтмен звонил.

Дик замер на полпути к холодильнику. Он тихо выругался и побрел обратно в комнату за своим телефоном. Наверняка же оставил какое-нибудь скудное сообщение.

— Если мы упустили этого виджиланте, то можно лететь домой? Мне уже надоел этот остров. Крики различных птиц не дают спать, — сказал Коннер, идя в сторону кухни.

Через минуту заработала микроволновка. Оказывается они не всю пиццу съели вчера. Вот и сытный завтрак. Если ещё остался сок или кола, то вообще прекрасно.

Сообщение действительно было. И не одно. Первое было от Брюса. Его отец решил, что раз они упустили преступника, то можно возвращаться домой. Нечего прохлаждаться на острове, когда у них ещё столько работы. Преступником Бэтмен потом займется лично. Второе сообщение было от неизвестного номера. Но Дик быстро догадался от кого оно. Он улыбнулся и удалил смс, пока его кто-нибудь не прочитал.

— Завтракаем и отправляемся домой, народ. Нас уже заждались. Бэтмен, на все про все дал пять часов, — сказал Грейсон, — Уолли, не трогай этот кусок пиццы, он мой!


End file.
